The Color of Valentine
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Warna apa yang muncul di pikiranmu saat mendengar kata "Valentine"? Pink. Ya. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan berpikir demikian. Namun tidak dengan Aoba.


Title : The Color of Valentine

Author : Aqua Freeze

Disclaimer : DRAMAtical Murder © Nitro+CHiRAL

**The Color of Valentine**

_Warna apa yang muncul di pikiranmu saat mendengar kata "Valentine"?_

_Pink._

_Ya. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan berpikir demikian._

_Namun tidak dengan Aoba._

* * *

Aoba, anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar di mana pemandangan warna pink khas Valentine memenuhi toko-toko yang dilewatinya. Ia membawa tas kecil berisi cokelat yang didapatnya di sekolah tadi. Ya, hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, Hari Velentine. Hari di mana anak perempuan memberikan cokelat kepada anak laki-laki yang disukainya.

Hari pun Aoba mendapatkan cokelat. Ada yang di taruh di laci dan ada juga yang di taruh di lokernya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang ia terima secara langsung.

Aoba bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bersosialisai dengan orang lain. Ia juga tidak seperti Koujaku, sahabatnya yang populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Bahkan mungkin saja ada yang tidak tahu kalau ia seorang laki-laki karena ia memiliki rambut biru panjang yang membuatnya nampak seperti anak perempuan. Beberapa fakta tersebut membuat Aoba bukannya senang menerima cokelat, tetapi malah merasa heran.

TIK TIK TIK

Gerimis mulai mengguyur Midorijima. Aoba mengambil payung lipat dari dalam tas ranselnya kemudian memasukkan tas kecil berisi cokelat yang tadi ia bawa ke dalam tas agar tidak basah.

_Aku harus berterimakasih kepada nenek yang sudah memaksaku membawa payung tadi pagi, _batin Aoba sambil membuka payung berwarna biru tua itu. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang melewati sebuah gang sepi.

Baru lima langkah ia menyusuri gang itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Di samping tiang listrik ia melihat kardus berisi anjing kecil berwarna dark blue. Anjing itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

_ Mati? _pikir Aoba. Ia pun menyentuh anjing itu untuk memastikan.

_Ini kan... _Aoba menyadari sesuatu saat menyentuh anjing itu. _All mate berbentuk anjing. Tapi kenapa bisa ada di sini? Apa mungkin ia dibuang oleh pemiliknya?_

Aoba mengangkat _all mate_ berbentuk anjing itu agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. _Kasihan sekali. Kenapa tuanmu tega menelantarkanmu di sini?_ Aoba merasa iba melihat anjing itu.

_Tunggu. Situasi ini... _Aoba teringat scene klasik di film di mana si tokoh yang selama ini terkenal sebagai brandalan ternyata memiliki hati yang baik karena memungut anjing yang dibuang di jalan. _Haha.. sekarang aku mengerti perasaan tokoh di film itu. Tapi..._

"Maaf ya anjing kecil, nenek pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku membawamu pulang," katanya sambil meletakkan anjing malang itu kembali ke kardusnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah.

Perasaan Aoba terhadap anjing itu mengalahkan impuls yang dikirim dari otak ke kakinya untuk terus berjalan meninggalkan anjing itu. Aoba pun kembali ke tempat anjing itu dan memutuskan untuk memungut anjing malang itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, tepat seperti dugaannya, neneknya memarahinya karena memungut _all mate _itu.

"Aoba, buat apa kau memungut barang rusak seperti itu? Kalau kau menginginkan _all mate,_ tabung uang jajanmu lalu beli yang baru," Tae mengomeli Aoba yang menunduk di depannya sambil memeluk _all mate _anjing dark blue yang tadi ia pungut.

"Aku tidak mau _all mate _ yang baru! Aku mau yang ini! Kalau pun rusak, aku akan memperbaikinya!" bantah Aoba yang kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Aoba mengambil beberapa peralatan kemudian membuka _control panel _milik_ all mate _itu_. _Aoba yang bisa dibilang _'melek teknologi'_ itu lalu menyettingnya sedemikian rupa agar bisa berfungsi. Ia juga mergistrasikan namanya sebagai pemilik baru _all mate _itu.

"Yosh! Selesai. Semoga masih berfungsi," kata Aoba sambil mengaktifkan _all mate _itu.

KLIP

Anjing kecil itu membuka matanya. Setelah meregistrasi dan menyimpan wajah Aoba ke memorinya, ia pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

[Aoba] kata anjing itu dengan suara yang agak berat.

"Yatta!" Aoba kegirangan sambil memeluk anjing dark blue itu erat-erat.

[Aoba, aku bisa rusak kalau kau peluk sekuat ini.]

"Gomen, gomen. Aku terlalu bahagia, eeto..." Aoba lupa kalau ia belum memberinya nama. "Hmm..."

[Ada apa, Aoba?]

"Tidak. Aku sedang memikirkan nama untukmu. Kau ada ide?"

[Terserah Aoba ingin memanggilku siapa. Nama apapun yang Aoba berikan, akan kuterima dengan senang hati.]

"Hmm... baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'Ren'?"

[Ren. Tidak masalah.]

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan, mulai sekarang namamu 'Ren'. _Yoroshiku na, aibou! _" kata Aoba sambil megangkat Ren lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi kecil milik Ren.

-o-o-o-

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak hari di mana Aoba dan Ren bertemu. Kini Aoba yang sudah berusia 23 tahun bekerja di sebuah _junk shop_ bernama _Heibon _milik Haga-san.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar suara berisik anak-anak sambil berlari menuju tempat kerja Aoba.

_ Cih, pasti anak-anak nakal itu! _ Batin Aoba kesal. Anak nakal bersaudara yang biasa disebut Aoba dengan _warugaki-kyoudai_ itu datang lagi ke Heibon untuk mengganggu Aoba seperti biasa.

"Aoba! Hari ini kau pasti tidak dapat cokelat Valentine kan?" kata Kio, anak laki-laki tertua dari _warugaki-kyoudai._

"Pasti tidak dapat!" ulang Nao, anak laki-laki kedua.

"Aoba pasti tidak populer di kalangan wanita!" tambah Mio, anak perempuan bungsu.

"Hei, kalian anak-anak nakal,"Aoba bangkit dari kursinya. "DI SINI BUKAN TEMPAT UNTUK BERMAIN!" Aoba mengejar anak-anak itu.

"KYAAA~!" Anak-anak nakal itu takut melihat kemarahan Aoba. Mereka pun berlari meninggalkan toko.

"Anak-anak yang tidak manis! Kenapa mereka hobi sekali menggangguku bekerja? Menyebalkan!" Aoba mengomel sendiri di depan toko.

[Mungkin mereka hanya ingin menghibur Aoba yang terlihat kesepian menjaga toko sendiri.] Ren yang mengikuti Aoba sampai ke depan pintu toko mencoba berpikir positif.

"Menghibur apanya? Yang ada mereka cuma membuatku kesal saja!"

[Tapi yang dikatakan mereka ada benarnya juga.]

"Haah? Apa maksudmu, Ren?"

[Aoba tidak mendapatkan cokelat Valentine beberapa tahun terakhir ini.]

"Ya maaf kalau aku bukan pria yang menarik!" Aoba cemberut.

[Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Menurutku, Aoba itu menarik, jadi...]

"Ren," Aoba memotong kata-kata Ren. "_mou ii._ Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan bersedih hanya gara-gara tidak mendapatkan cokelat Valentine. Lagipula..." Aoba mengangkat Ren. "aku sudah mendapatkan kado Valentine terindah sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Aoba menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Ren. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak dulu.

[Aoba.]

Hari itu pun, Aoba melanjutkan tugasnya menjaga Toko Heibon hingga pukul lima sore. Hujan rintik-rintik turun mengiringi perjalanan pulang Aoba.

Hujan dan toko-toko di pinggir jalan yang berhiaskan warna pink khas Valentine. Pemandangan yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Aoba bertemu degan Ren untuk pertama kalinya.

"Na, Ren," Aoba mengajak bicara Ren yang ia bopong hanya dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya harus memegangi payung. "menurutmu, warna Valentine itu apa?"

[Menurut data hasil pengamatanku selama ini, pink.]

"Hn, _souka._"

[Kalau menurut Aoba, warna Valentine itu apa?] Ren balik bertanya.

"Menurutku, warna yang paling berkesan di Hari Valentine itu... dark blue," jawab Aoba sambil tersenyum.

[Dark blue?] Ren tampak bingung mendengar jawaban Aoba.

"Iya. Dark blue, warna yang sama dengan bulu Ren. Hehe..."

[Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Valentine itu identik dengan warna pink, bukannya dark blue.]

"Karena Hari Valentine sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana aku bertemu dengan Ren untuk pertama kalinya. Sejak saat itu, di mataku Valentine itu berwarna dark blue, sama seperti warna Ren." Aoba menatap Ren sambil tersenyum. Ren yang tidak punya kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Aoba, menegakkan badannya agar bisa mencapai wajah Aoba kemudian menjilati wajah pemuda berambut biru itu.

_Ren, kore kara mo zutto issho da!_

* * *

_Warna apa yang muncul di pikiranmu saat mendengar kata "Valentine"?_

_Pink._

_Ya. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan berpikir demikian._

_Namun tidak dengan Aoba._

_Karena bagi Aoba, Valentine itu berwarna dark blue._

_Warna Ren._

-END-

**A/N :**

Special thanks to Aqua Scarlett yang sudah memberi saya ide. :)

Sejak main DMMd, saya jadi terobsesi dengan warna dark blue, warna Ren. Dan mumpung dekat dengan Hari Valentine saya menulis fanfic ini. Cara menyambungkan cerita dengan Valentine benar-benar 'maksa' menurut saya. Tapi, cerita tentang Aoba yang pertama kali bertemu Ren 10 tahun lalu itu serius. Di VN juga tertulis demikian. Makanya saya mengambil setting di mana Aoba masih berusia 13 tahun karena di game-nya Aoba berusia 23 tahun.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Jika ada komentar/kritik/saran, silakan review.


End file.
